Las cosas que menos esperamos
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Una verdad no esperada dicha por la persona menos deseada, un cambio repentino y relaciones nunca pensadas, estas son solo algunas de las cosas por las que Hinata Hyuga tendrá que pasar antes… de su muerte. Three-shot  FINALIZADO
1. Estas enferma, vas a morir

**¡Hola! bueno, les traigo este three-shot el cual fue comunicado a mi a ****través de un sueño (hasta mi sub-consiente es fan de Naruto XD) espero que les guste.**

**Titulo; **Las cosas que menos esperamos

**Clasificación; **Drama/tragedia

**Autora; **Hitory-Chan

**Parejas; **SasuHina, ShikaHina, GaaraHina y KibaHina.

**Aclaraciones; **Naruto no me pertenece, es del maestro Masashi Kishimoto y espero que no me demande por usar sus personajes sin su consentimiento.

**Descripción; **Una verdad no esperada dicha por la persona menos deseada, un cambio repentino y relaciones nunca pensadas, estas son solo algunas de las cosas por las que Hinata Hyuga tendrá que pasar antes… de su muerte.

**Capitulo 1;** Estas enferma, vas a morir...

Jaqueca, eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos y era insoportable, lo ultimo que recordaba era; Alcohol, un bar, un chico, jadeos y calor, nada era claro en su mente pero sabía que algo había pasado la noche anterior. Estaba recostada sobre una cama grande lo cual demostraba que no era la de ella, se encontraba confundida pero no asustada y eso era lo más extraño, no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía bien con ellos cerrados y no quería perder esa sensación, pero la razón le decía que abriera los ojos y su mente que no le hiciera caso, que si los abría se encontraría con el mismo amargo mundo de todos los días, pero como siempre le hizo caso a la razón encontrándose en un lugar completamente desconocido, una habitación amplia de paredes de tono azul, cortinas de color rojo vino las cuales tapaban la luz de las ventanas dejando toda la habitación casi a oscuras excepto la ventana del lado izquierdo de la cama, pudo notar una televisión frente a ella, un buró a su derecha y un armario a la izquierda de la ventana abierta, definitivamente esa no era su habitación.

Se sentó sobre la cama y enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, miro hacia el piso encontrando todas su prendas en este incluso su ropa interior, esto la estremeció ¿cuantas cosas podrían ver pasado estando en una habitación desconocida y sin ropa? su mente empezó a maquinar conclusiones sabiendo que solo una era verdadera y ahí se acordó de algunas cosas, unos ojos negros que la miraban atentamente mientras que sus labios se movían, eso fue lo poco que llego a su cabeza y...

-Ya estas despierta -giró su rostro rápidamente mirando al dueño de la voz que resonó por la habitación, pelo y ojos negros, piel pálida, rostro de marfil, cuerpo esculpido por los dioses y esa descripción solo representaba a una sola persona; Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hola -le saludo manteniendo la calma, no seria bueno gritar incoherencias y falsas ideas aun sabiendo la verdad y menos si tu cabeza amenazaba con explotar.

-Si quieres puedes tomar un baño -esa sugerencia le pareció precisa a ella pero el tono que había utilizado era tan monótono e indiferente aun si importar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, _sin importar lo que había pasado entre ellos._

La chica asintió y con la sabana aun envuelta en su cuerpo recogió sus prendas y entro por la puerta la cual suponía y era el baño, en todo el trayecto a este pudo sentir sus ojos negros seguirla hasta pasar a través de la puerta y serrarla tras ella. Un poco insegura observo todo el baño de color crema, finas cortinas de baño de color blanco, una bañera, lavamanos y escusado del mismo color, todo se veía tan limpio y reluciente como si ahí hubiera alguien que los cuidara, se adentro a la bañera y abrió la regadera dejando que el agua la recorriera de pies a cabeza, _tal como debió hacerlo él esa noche. _Se quedo observando a un punto neutro pensando, tratando de recordar pero nada llegaba a su mente, los recuerdos de esa noche se habían borrado como si nada hubiera sucedido tan simple como eso.

Después de cinco minutos salió del baño vestida con las mimas prenda del día anterior, cuando llegara a su casa se daría otro baño y se cambiaria, se quedo observando a Sasuke que se estaba cambiando, al parecer el ya se había duchado y listo para salir.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo? –le ofreció cortésmente con voz suave desconocida para ella.

-Estoy bien –le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Estas se…? –pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Sera mejor que olvidemos lo que paso anoche –sugirió sin voltear a verlo, esa era la única forma en la que podía ser fuerte bajo la mirada del ojinegro –solo olvídalo –susurró para luego salir por la puerta de la habitación dejando a Sasuke completamente solo con los puños apretados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tsunade dio un triste suspiro mientras veía el sobre entre sus manos leyendo una y otra vez el nombre de la persona destinada, suspiro nuevamente y volteo su silla hacia la ventana, en el anterior chequeo mensual a que los ninjas estaban obligados a asistir noto algo en uno de sus ninjas -y más que ninja como una hija- una anormalidad que le preocupo y cuando pudo analizar sus sospechas ya era demasiado tarde.

-Tsunade-sama, Sakura ya esta aquí –le revelo Shizune interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, _sus tortuosos pensamientos._

-Dile que pase –le ordeno, Shizune asintió lentamente con la tristeza siendo notoria en su rostro, _ella era consiente de lo que estaba pasando y le dolía tanto pero no más que a Hokague._

-¿Para que me necesita Tsunade-sama? –pregunto su estudiante peli rosa entrando tímidamente, sintiendo el aura negra, de depresión que flotaba sobre el aire.

-Sakura, quiero que lleves esto a su destinatario –le dijo sin voltear a verla deslizando la carta sobre la mesa –nadie puede leer esto Sakura, por eso te lo confió a ti –la Haruno asintió tomando la carta entre sus manos sin dejar de ver a su maestra ¿tan mala era la situación que esta no quería dirigirle la mirada? Pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en esto, tenía una misión y tenia que cumplirla, volvió a ver el destinatario y se fue sin dejar rastro de que estuvo ahí en algún momento.

-Tsunade-sama… -.

-Shizune, trae la mejor botella de sake que allá en la bodega –le ordeno –Konoha pasara por día nublados, es mejor olvidar por el momento –susurró, y por primera vez en años Shizune solo asintió sin replicar por el daño que se haría, ella entendía los sentimientos de su maestra y pensó que tal vez le haría compañía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke se quedo mirando la puerta de su habitación aun sentado en la cama, sus puños apretados estaban de color blanco y sintió algo liquido entre ellos pero no le presto atención.

Se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho ¿olvidarlo? Trataba pero no podía, los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadían su mente, trataba de borrarla de su cabeza pero no podía ¿Sasuke Uchiha se había suavizado? No lo creía pero algo no se sentía bien y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta un sentimiento que había estado evitando por años volvió a él, _el dolor de perder a alguien querido._

-Tonterías –bufó molesto y levantándose de la cama, miro sus manos ensangrentadas, había apretado tanto las manos que se había hecho daño y todo era culpa de ella.

"hablare con ella y aclarare esta maldita situación" decidió en sus pensamientos y salió de la mansión, sin importar que sus manos estuvieran sangrando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata decidió no llegar a los compuestos Hyuga, no quería oír el sermón de su padre ni las interrogantes de su primo, Hanabi entendería si no quería hablar pero simplemente no quería ir, no aún.

Estaba adentrada al bosque, pasando los límites de Konoha y en una cascada en la cual había dos estatuas por así decirlo a cada lado de la cascada levemente destruidas después de una pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke por lo que le habían dicho, pero lo que nadie sabia era que tras la cascada había una pequeña casa escondida en una cueva, era el único legado que le quedaba de su madre.

Se desvistió y se sumergió bajo el agua empezando a nadar cada vez más cerca hasta por fin pasar la cascada y entrar a la cueva, miro al interior, todo estaba oscuro pero ella no necesitaba ver para saber donde dirigirse, entro más a la cueva y se encontró con la pequeña casa, el mismo lugar donde su madre vivió y entrenó muchos años.

-Hola madre –susurro hablándole a nadie, aunque no estuviera viva ella podía sentir el espíritu de su madre en ese lugar, abrazándola –madre, hice algo malo -…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura buscaba de un lado a otro a la persona que tenia que entregarle la carta pero ésta no aparecía, buscaba de un lado a otro pero nada, fue a su casa, pregunto a su familia y amigos si le habían visto pero al parecer no.

Solo le quedaba un lugar donde buscar, un lugar en el que todos le habían dicho que acostumbraba estar; la cascada en la afueras de Konoha.

Empezó a sal por encima de los arboles, pero se detuvo volviendo a ver la carta que estaba en su mano, tenia curiosidad ya que cuando su maestra se la entrego pudo ver… pudo ver sus ojos cristalizados y tristes, tenia que saber que era eso tan importante que contenía esa carta, así que lo decidió y saco una kunai de su porta armas acercándola al sobre con la mano temblorosa pero estaba segura de lo que haría. Abrió el sobre, saco la carta y empezó a leer, sus ojos empezaron a desorbitarse y su mano cubrió so boca, la situación era peor de lo que pensaba, lo más rápido que pudo volvió la carta a su lugar, sacudió sus manos, un extraño habito en ella y siguió saltando por encima de los arboles, tendría que darle la carta a esta persona antes que fuera tarde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke miro por todas partes tratando de encontrarla, estaba sobre un tejado –el más alto de toda Konoha, sobre el tejado de la torre de la Hokague –desde este lugar se podía ver toda Konoha y a todos los que transitaban sus calles pero no podía verla. Suspiró; decidió tomar un descanso y savia justamente donde ir.

Salió de Konoha y se dirigió hacia el bosque, camino por casi media hora pero por fin llego, la cascada en la que había tenido su mejor pelea, la pelea con Naruto. Respiro hondo y miro a su alrededor, nunca se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había cambiado este lugar, había resultado muy dañado durante la pelea pero aun así seguía siendo hermoso, siguió observando y vio algo irregular, a la distancia pudo observar un pequeño bulto, sigilosamente se acerco y noto que era ropa y no ropa normal, _era la ropa de ella._

-Así que esta cerca –susurró para el mismo y una sonrisa surco sus labios, al parecer el destino o la suerte estaban de su lado, querían que se encontrara con ella y el no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, pero algo paso por su mente… ella había dejado su ropa ahí y eso solo significaba que estaba dentro del agua y… desnuda, una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios, tal vez lograría que cambiara de decisión y recibiría una recompensa.

Se quedo mirando el agua tratando de sentir su chacra, pero no recibía gran cosa pero estaba seguro que lo que sentía era el chacra de ella, miro hacia la cascada y ahí estaba, bajo el agua que caía, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia o eso era lo que quería hacerlo creer, sigilosamente entro al agua pero fue un error, al sentir la vibraciones la Hyuga volteo rápidamente topándose con sus manos, miro a los ojos negros del Uchiha y así se quedaron por un rato hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha? –pregunto ella sin despegar la mirada de el.

-Te estaba buscando pero no sabia que estabas aquí… -hizo una pausa y de un movimiento ya estaba frente a ella –pero al parecer la suerte me sonrió –le dijo con su rostro a poca distancia del de ella.

-La suerte es para los tontos –le susurro para luego empezar a nadar rápidamente hacia donde estaba su ropa, él frunció el seño y volvió a moverse hacia donde ella estaba ya con su chaqueta puesta.

-Me estas insultando Hyuga –le susurro al oído abrazándola por la espalda –por que no me gusta que me insulten –le dijo apegándola como su cuerpo mojado.

-Tómalo como quieras, tengo que irme –le respondió tratando de salir de entre sus brazos pero no pudo ya que el Uchiha no se lo permitió y le dio la vuelta besándola.

Trato de apartarse de él pero este aun no flojeaba el agarre, al contrario, lo forzaba más haciéndole imposible escapar, aun que trataba de no hacerlo empezaba a corresponderle lentamente pero el sonido de una rama romperse se escucho, ambos voltearon hacia donde provenía el ruido y vieron a Sakura, sus manos temblaban y en su rostro se podía apreciar el seño fruncido.

Todos sabían que a pesar de los años Sakura aun sentía una atracción hacia Sasuke, pero su amor se había convertido en una obsesión, una obsesión que empezaba a ser dañina tanto para ella como para Sasuke y todos que los rodeaban.

-Interrumpo algo –pregunto la peli rosa entre dientes tratando de fingir una sonrisa que era más una mueca.

-Sakura-chan, no es… -pero no continuo ya que fue interrumpida.

-¿No es lo que creo? ¿Qué es lo que creo Hinata? –completo la interrogación de la ojiperla, la Hyuga bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura? –gruño el Uchiha.

-Vine a entregarle una carta a Hinata –le respondió también en un gruñido.

-¿Una carta? ¿De quien? –pregunto confundida subiendo la mirada.

-Es de Tsunade-sama, y sabes estoy muy feliz, por que te vas a morir –los ojos de Hinata se abrieron a más no poder sin creer lo que la Haruno le decía -¡Si, escuchaste bien! Te vas a morir y ojala te mueras pronto –le grito tirándole en la cara la carta que Tsunade le había mandado, Hinata tomo la carta y empezó a leerla para después salir corriendo dejando las lagrimas tras ellas.

Sasuke se quedo viendo a Sakura con el seño fruncido y esta inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, disculpen las faltas ortográficas.**

**ChAoOoOo**


	2. Aun ahí una esperanza

**Capitulo 2; **_Aun ahí una esperanza_

Hinata entro a la mansión Hyuga lo más rápido que pudo con la mirada gacha escondiendo su rostro tras su flequillo sin mirar por donde iba, no hacia falta, conocía esa mansión como la palma de su mano pero no se percato que al doblar se toparía con Neji, este la miro a punto de pedirle disculpas pero noto que algo estaba mal, ella estaba llorando.

-Hinata-sama ¿le pasa algo? –le pregunto agarrándola de la muñeca.

-No quiero hablar de eso Neji-niisan –le respondió sin voltear a verlo y con la voz rota.

-Hinata-sama, yo… -pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Neji, necesito que reúnas a mi padre y al consejo para una reunión dentro de una hora–le pidió, los ojos de Neji se abrieron a más no poder, normalmente ella trataba de no tener contacto con el consejo de ancianos del clan Hyuga, pero sin embargo ¿ella quería tener una reunión con ellos? Cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando tenia que ser seria –también quiero que tú y Hanabi estén presente, por favor –aprovecho el que Neji haya flojado el agarre para escapar e irse.

Hinata siguió caminando hasta dar con la puerta de su habitación y entro a esta, respiro hondo acostándose en su cama y pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos ¿moriría? ¿Realmente moriría? Mientras más pensaba en esto más ganas tenia de llorar.

Pensó en todo lo que le habían dicho desde pequeña y se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas; ella era débil.

"_no eres digna de ser una Hyuga" _le dijo su padre.

"_Es una decepción para el clan" _escucho una vez a los ancianos.

"_El clan Hyuga debe estar muy decepcionados de ella, es tan patética" _oyó a unas señoras en la aldea.

Se puso de pie, estaba decida, ella cambiaria para demostrarles a todo que estaban equivocados, le mostraría que ella no era débil ni patética, se convertiría en una nueva Hinata, la Hinata que todos querían.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Sasuke se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha meditando las cosas que habían pasado últimamente, ¿lo que había dicho Sakura era cierto? ¿Hinata moriría? Y la pregunta más importante era ¿de qué?

Después de que la Hyuga se hubiera ido Sasuke se había quedado con Sakura pidiéndole que le dijera lo que pasaba pero esta no reaccionaba, solo se quedaba con su mano tapando su boca, mirando hacia donde Hinata había corrido y llorando "_¿A quien quería engañar?" _pensó el Uchiha al acordarse de eso, él sabía del motivo por el cual Sakura le había dicho sobre ese tema tan delicado con tan eufórica y tenia que decir que estaba loca, ni siquiera el podía ser tan frio con algo de esa magnitud.

Decidió tomar una siesta, no sabía por que pero tenía un mal presentimiento, como si las cosas irían de mal a peor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de que la peli azul saliera del baño se puso un kimono negro con terminaciones en dorado, el quimono ceremonial que, por regla, tenía que usar para todas las reuniones que implicaran al consejo en ellas.

Lentamente camino hacía el pasillo más largo del primer nivel de la casa principal, la ultima puerta, tras el librero más pequeño, ahí estaba la sala de reuniones, sin duda el lugar más grande de toda la mansión.

-Hinata-sama llega tarde cinco minutos tarde –se escucho la voz penetrante y exponente de unos de los hombres del consejo, posiblemente el más importante y viejo de todos.

-Ya lo se –respondió de mala gana.

-Hinata ¿puedes decirnos la razón por la que invocaste esta reunión? –pregunto su padre con voz fría exigiendo una respuesta, pero ella ya no le tenia miedo, estaba acostumbrada después de todo.

-Claro –suspiro y puso la espalda recta y miro determinante hacia el consejo –quiero que me destierren del clan –murmullos se escuchaban por todas partes, ella pudo notar la sorpresa de su padre aunque este no lo demostraba, en cambio Neji y Hanabi se encontraban con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-Hinata-nee ¿pero qué…? –Hanabi, quien se había puesto de pie apoyando sus manos en la mesa, fue interrumpida por el mismo anciano de antes.

-Hinata-sama ¿puede explicarnos el porque de su decisión? –pregunto el anciano del consejo.

-Bueno, hare cosas que posiblemente no les agrade y yo no quiero… -se detuvo insegura de lo que diría –yo no quiero avergonzarlos -finalizo tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Esa es una excusa patética –bufo Hiashi poniéndose de pie y volteando para irse pero antes de que pudiera dar su primer paso una kunai pasó por su lado cortando varios cabellos y haciendo una fina línea en su mejilla, ante esto Hiashi volteo sorprendido hacia Hinata.

-déjenme dejarles esto claro, si no me destituyen de mi cargo haré todo tipo de cosas para que este maldito clan me libere de su apellido, por favor, les estoy dando la oportunidad de que se deshagan de mi… -les dijo, ella estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por dejar de ser una Hyuga, volteo hacia Hiashi mirándolo fijamente –les estoy dando la oportunidad que siempre han deseado –y luego de esto salió de la sala dejando a todos callados y a un molesto Hiashi.

Siguió caminando a paso calmado pero escucho la voz de Hanabi de tras de ella, se detuvo y la miro, se quedaron así por un rato hasta que la Hyuga menor hablo.

-¿Por qué te vas Hinata-nee? –pregunto Hanabi tratando de que su voz no se rompiera, pero a pesar de esto no podía evitar que las lagrimas se reunieran en sus ojos.

-Creo que ya explique mis razones allá dentro, Hanabi –le respondió.

-Pero no puedes irte Hinata, piensa en todas las cosas que has hecho para enorgullecer a otto-san ¿tirarás todo por lo que has trabajado por el caño? –intento convencerla casi lográndolo pero Hinata recordó rápidamente el verdadero motivo por el que hacía lo que hacía.

-No lo intentes Hanabi, no cambiare de opinión –le dijo, Hanabi bajo el rostro y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Hinata lo noto y se sintió culpable –Hanabi ¿quieres ayudarme a empacar mi ropa? –le pregunto sabiendo que no podía y no se negaría ya que Hanabi le encantaba la ropa de Hinata, aun que no lo usara.

Ambas caminaron a la que pronto dejaría de ser la habitación de Hinata y entraron a ésta abriendo el armario de Hinata, era espacioso con muchas ropas dentro, algunas holgadas y grandes, otras cortas y atractivas –cortesía de sus amigos y Hanabi –decidió tomar esas, ella no se llevaría nada que un Hyuga le allá regalado, ésta era la primera fase de su plan; no tener nada que ver con ese clan.

Tomo un pequeño vestido que le había regalado Shikamaru, era negro, corto, sin mangas y con un pequeño cinturón negro adornado con un corazón purpura en el centro, una prenda muy hermosa, Shikamaru tenia buenos gustos para este tipos de cosas aun que no se notara.

-Sigue sacando la ropa Hanabi, iré a cambiarme –la pequeña de pelo castaño asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, suspiró y entro al baño saliendo luego de 5 minutos con el quimono en brazos y se dio cuenta de que Hanabi ya había sacado toda la ropa que se llevaría, había sido rápido pero así era mejor. Miro hacía el armario casi vacío, hasta hace poco no se había dado cuenta de que no era nadie dentro de ese clan pero desde ese día las cosas cambiarían, seria feliz por el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida.

-Hinata…- Ella volteo hacia donde se encontraba su hermana con el rostro hacía abajo -¿Dónde te quedaras? – le pregunto en voz baja sin mirarla.

-No se, creo que me quedare en un hotel mientras tanto –le respondió.

-Pero no tienes dinero –le respondió mirándola rápida y fijamente con una gota de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Si tengo Hanabi, e estado ahorrando desde hace un tiempo –le respondió sacando el dinero del baúl a pie de su cama –Hanabi, se que no quieres que parta pero yo no puedo seguir con esta vida que llevo, yo quiero ser feliz hasta que llegue mi final –dijo lo ultimo en voz baja pero aun así la Hyuga menor la escucho.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hinata? –le pregunto un poco alarmada pero Hinata solo sonrío y negó.

-Nada Hanabi, ya tengo que irme –le dijo abrazándola –cuídate y no dejes que los sangrones del consejo te humillen igual que a mi –se despidió.

-No los dejare –le respondió también abrazándola, luego de varios minutos se separaron, Hinata tomo nuevamente el kimono que antes tenia puesto y se lo entrego a la pequeña Hyuga.

-Toma, esto te pertenece ahora –se lo dio y se puso una chaqueta negra –adiós –se despidió por ultima vez y salió por la puerta dejando sola a Hanabi.

-Adiós no Hinata, hasta pronto –susurro mientras abrazaba el kimono.

Hinata hizo su camino hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar Hiashi paso por su lado y cuando estuvieron a distancia de cada uno se detuvieron sin voltear a verse.

-Ahora si me has decepcionado Hinata –le dijo su padre sin verla.

-Ya no me importa –le respondió en forma lenta –después de todo nadie necesita una heredera que va a morir ¿cierto? –lo miro sobre su hombro, el volteo sin entender por que hablaba de esa manera.

-¿De que ha…? –pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No importa, ya no tengo que darte explicaciones –y volvió a caminar bajo la mirada desconcertada del patriarca Hyuga, Hinata abrió la puerta encontrándose con Neji y lo abrazó.

-Te voy a extrañar –le susurro él correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañare, pero no será la última vez que nos veamos –le respondió y así se quedaron un rato más hasta que Hinata por fin se fue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura pidió otra botella de sake al cantinero que momento antes se había negado pero ella era tan testaruda que el cantinero solo pudo suspirar y darle otra botella de sake la que pronto se convertiría en la botella de sake vacía numero siete.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y mejillas del mismo tono, no le importaba lo tanto que bebiera, lo que había hecho fue muy atroz y lo reconocía, siempre los celos la dominaban y no la dejaban pensar las cosas que hacía, ahora se daba cuenta que el amor que sentía por Sasuke no era saludable ni para ella y para él.

-Sakura-san –escucho una voz suave quela llamaba, volteo y vio a Naruto, estaba claramente sorprendida de que fuera justamente él quien fuera que la llamara, después de todo _ellos ya no eran amigos desde hace ya cuatro años…_

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Sakura-chan! –llamo Naruto alegremente mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia la peli rosa, esta rodo los ojos, se fastidiaba solo de oírlo y aun más de verlo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Naruto? –le pregunto en un tono molesto, Naruto sonrió ampliamente y tomo las manos de la Haruno frunció el seño.

-Sakura-chan, tengo que ir al país del demonio como el nuevo embajador de Konoha y yo me preguntaba si… -se detuvo y miro al piso -¿Quieres venir conmigo? –le pregunto subiendo la mirada decidido.

-¡¿Qué? –grito exaltada.

-Se que esto que te estoy pidiendo es muy repentino y todo, pero podemos hacer una nueva vida juntos –le dijo –Yo quiero que… -pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No seas iluso Naruto –se burlo -¿crees que desperdiciare la oportunidad de convertirme en la señora Uchiha para irme contigo? –le pregunto en el mismo tono de antes.

-Pero yo, tu dijiste que… -pero ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Yo que? Dije que te amaba ¿y que? Todo el mundo miente y yo no soy la excepción –el rubio bajo la mirada comprendiendo lo que le decía –Naruto, hazte un favor y no vuelvas, dibújate un mapa y piérdete –le dijo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres Sakura-chan? –le pregunto en voz quebrada y una sonrisa de dolor en su rostro, ella asintió –pues esta bien Sakura-chan –esta bufo y Naruto comenzó a alejarse hasta desaparecer de su vista.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

El había vuelto por ella, ella lo sabía y no importaba lo cruel que había sido con él, él la perdonaría sin ni siquiera pensarlo, ella lo abrazo e intento besarlo pero este no se dejaba.

-Naruto-kun ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me besas? –le pregunto entre risa y tristeza.

-No quiero –le respondió secamente, sin amor ni pesar, el mismo tono que Sasuke utilizaba con ella.

-¿Pero por que? Tu viniste para llevarme contigo, para que seamos felices juntos ¿recuerdas? –le pregunto un poco sobresaltada sin creer lo que el le decía –olvídalo, iré a preparar mis maletas, me iré a despedir y… -planeaba pero él la interrumpió.

-Sakura, voy a casarme –soltó de repente, la Haruno abrió los ojos a más no poder y negó con la cabeza.

-No, eso no puede ser verdad Naruto, tú me amas –rio sin ganas y agarrando a Naruto del cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba.

-Eso fue hace cuatro años Sakura, antes de que me enterara el tipo de personas que realmente eres –le respondió.

-¡No! Naruto, yo no quería hacerte daño, yo… -pero una persona llamo al rubio.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Dónde estas? –Sakura volteo hacía donde escucho la voz y vio a una mujer de pelo rubio claro "_Shion-san" _ la reconoció rápidamente pero algo no concordaba, esta en sus brazos llevaba a una niña de casi un año, su pelo era del mismo tono que el de la mujer y los ojos azules "_no puede ser…" _pero sus pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando Naruto camino hacia ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro _"esa niña es… ¿hija de Naruto?" _Pensó mientras que veía al rubio juguetear con la niña dándole saltitos en el aire.

-Comprendo Naruto –los tres rubios voltearon hacia la Haruno, Shion frunció el seño al verla, al parecer Naruto le había contado lo que sucedió –solo espero que me perdones por todas las cosas que te hice y que podamos ser amigos –le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Sakura-san, yo ya te he perdonado, pero no creo que pueda volver a ser tu amigo –le dijo el corazón de Sakura se estremeció pero ya solo le quedaba aceptar –Adiós, Sakura –se despidió y esta vez era para siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra de bebidas de un bar nocturno, la música estridente y las personas bailando por todas partes, el que viera el lugar pensaría que un alma no cavia pero las expectativas eran superadas ya que cada vez había más y más gente.

Hinata se paro a bailar, estaba sola pero eso no le impedía divertirse, movía sus caderas lentamente tomando el ritmo, un chico se poso frente a ella y pegó sus cuerpos, esto la molesto pero no hizo nada y siguió bailando hasta que alguien la tomo por las cadera y le dio vuelta, se preparo para abofetear a esta persona pero se detuvo al ver a Shikamaru.

-Hola Hina-chan –le saludo el pelinegro con la misma cara aburrida de siempre, justamente en esa ocasión una canción lenta empezó a escucharse y Hinata paso sus brazos alrededor del cuellos de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué tal Shika-kun? –Le devolvió el saludo -¿Cómo van tus cosas con Tema-chan? –le pregunto.

-Termine con ella –le respondió cortante.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto sorprendida por esto ya que Temari y Shikamaru eran una pareja a la que no le importaba mostrar su afecto en publico, se querían mucho y no toleraba la idea de que ya no estuvieran juntos.

-Ella es muy celosa y no me gusta cuando se pone así –le respondió, un incomodo silencio se formo entre ellos pero de un momento a otro Hinata ya no estaba viendo a Shikamaru sino a Sasuke, se sorprendió por esto pero no hizo nada para alejarse de el, su cuerpo no se lo permitía, pasaron los minutos pero aun seguía viendo y de repente sintió un extraño impulso de… _besarlo,_ y así lo izo, fue un beso lento, serró los ojos pero no pudo sentir nada más, volvió a abrirlos y vio a Shikamaru sorprendido "_¡No puedo creer que allá besado a Shikamaru!" _pensó exaltada, iba a decir algo pero el hablo primero –lo siento Hinata, pero yo no vine por esto, Tsunade-sama quiere verte –le dijo, ambos hicieron su camino hasta la torre de la Hokague callados, sin decir nada hasta que llegaron.

-Shikamaru… -llamó en voz baja y este volteo hacia ella antes de irse –siento lo que hice, no debí –se disculpo haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada –le dijo, Hinata asintió y toco la puerta recibiendo un "adelante".

-Shika-kun, si Temari es celosa es por que te ama y esta insegura, debes hablar con ella y dile que la amas –Shikamaru asintió y Hinata entro a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Gracias Hinata –susurro al aire y desapareció.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Quería verme Tsunade-sama? –pregunto la Hyuga haciendo una reverencia.

-Toma asiento Hinata –la Hyuga asintió y se sentó mientras veía a su alrededor, pudo observar varias botellas de sake que intentaban ser escondidas, Hinata miro confundida a Tsunade ¿había estado bebiendo? –Me imagino que a estas alturas ya sabes sobre tu enfermedad –afirmo a lo que Hinata sintió.

-Sakura me entrego su carta esta mañana –le respondió _"después de leerla, claro" _pensó.

-Pero ahí algo que no quise explicar en esa carta Hinata –la Hyuga la volvió a ver confundida –Veras, en la carta te escribí que _posiblemente morirías _a causa esta enfermedad –la Hyuga asintió.

-Bueno Hinata, al parecer, en unas de tus misiones te dieron un fuerte golpe en el pecho, provocando que tu corazón se dañara más de lo que ya estaba, tus venas y vías de chacra poco a poco se interrumpirán unas a otras y cuando lo hagan por completo… tu corazón va a parar en cualquier momento, tal vez dentro de un rato, mañana, en una semana todo depende que tan herido este tu corazón –Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, Tsunade noto esto y se apresuro a hablar -pero… recordé que tu no eres el primer cazo interrupción vascular que tengo, ahí un tipo de "operación" que consiste en inyectarte agujas de chacra en el pecho –le informo.

-¿Agujas de chacra? -…

-Si, es un procedimiento muy delicado, pero… -se detuvo por un momento y le sonrió –Si lo hacemos apropiadamente podemos salvarte la vida –le dijo con mucha alegría.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero yo no quiero hacerme esa operación –la sorpresa no tardo en colocarse en el rostro de la Hokague –Si es mi hora de morir prefiero que sea así y no tardar lo que es inevitable, pero aún así, gracias por intentarlo –y dicho esto se paro caminando hacía la puerta dejando a Tsunade en estado de shock.

Hinata salió de la oficina de Tsunade y serró la puerta tras ella, camino un poco y se detuvo.

-¿Me estas siguiendo? –le pregunto a Sasuke que estaba apoyado contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? –Le pregunto provocando que la Hyuga volteara a verlo -¿Por qué no piensas en los demás antes de tomar tus de cisiones? –le volvió a preguntar pasivamente.

-Es simple, estoy siendo justa –le respondió como si nada.

-¿Justa? –frunció el seño.

-Si –afirmo –siempre he tenido que pedir la opinión de otros antes de hacer lo que quiero, esta vez opte que esta decisión seria mía sola, de nadie más –le respondió.

-Pero no estas pensando en mi –le remato, ella volteo a verlo sin entender –tienes que pedir mi opinión por que… porque creo que te amo -…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Jajaja, ¿que les pareció la continuación? Espero que la aprecien por que me costo hacerla ¬¬ sean buenos, en el siguiente capitulo viene el desenlace, la relación de Hinata con Kiba y Gaara.**

**¿Comentarios?**


	3. Capitulo 3 y final Reparando lazos roto

**Capitulo 3 y final; Reparando lazos rotos **

Caminaba a través del bosque con una botella de sake a mano, sus pies dolían a más no poder y se dejo caer en la hierba, la noche estaba fría pero agradable, trataba de ahogar su dolor en el líquido embriagante pero simplemente el sufrimiento era más fuerte y no podía soportarlo sola, cada día escondía la agonía tras una sonrisa falsa que llevaba al caminar, sus ojos se demostraban normales ante cualquier persona aunque estuvieran muriéndose de sufrimiento, _no podía esperar que la hora final llegara para deshacerse de ese dolor._

Los hechos que la rodeaban por las últimas semanas ayudaban a que se muriera por dentro lenta y dolorosamente.

Miró la luna, desde el punto en el que ella se encontraba se veía tan hermosa y majestuosa, como si reinara siempre en el cielo, por un momento Hinata deseo ser como la luna, silenciosa, sin miedo ni pesar a que alguien quisiera hacer algo en su contra, como si nadie pudiera bajarla de su inmenso trono.

Siguió vagando en sus pensamientos, oyó las hojas de los arbustos moverse, pensó que era el viento, pero se percato de otra presencia en el lugar, _ella no estaba sola._

Con un rápido movimiento rodo por el suelo y tiro la botella de sake hacia un lugar especifico entre los arbustos, pero solo escucho la botella romperse, activo su Byakugan buscando al intruso por todo el perímetro, pero relajo sus músculos al descubrir a la persona que estaba entre los arboles.

-¿Kacekage? Con todo respeto, ¿Qué hace aquí? –le pregunto mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto, no estaba lo bastante ebria como para perder los modales, pero tampoco lo bastante sobria como para mantener el equilibrio por mucho tiempo, cuando el Kacekage asintió se levanto y le agradeció con la vista.

-Solo daba una caminata nocturna –le respondió con voz indiferente – ¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga? –le devolvió la pregunta, el cuerpo de Hinata tembló ¿Cómo decirle que estaba ahogando sus penas y sufrimientos en una botella? ¿Qué imagen tendría de ella?

-Yo… estaba mirando la luna –no era del todo una mentira por que eso era lo que había estado haciendo al momento de su llegada, ver la luna -¿Qué hace… Kacekage? –pregunto la Hyuga pausadamente y con los ojos levemente abiertos al ver como el pelirrojo echaba su calabaza a un lado y se acostaba en la grama.

-Ésta noche la luna esta más hermosa –fue lo que dijo mientras miraba al gran satélite, luego de unos minutos volteo a mirarla, ella se quedó ahí parada todo el tiempo hasta que él le extendió la mano- no te quedes ahí parada Hyuga, ven a ver la luna conmigo –le dijo el pelirrojo, lentamente se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado, doblo sus rodillas y las rodeo con sus brazos, llevo su vista hacia el cielo y volvió a ver la luna.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos los cuales ella veía como horas, pero no le importaba. Tener a Gaara tan cerca la hacia sentirse protegida en gran manera.

-¿Por qué estas triste? –pregunto el Sabaku no sin dejar de mirar la luna, Hinata lo vio con un poco de duda ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

-Yo… no entiendo Kacekage, no estoy… triste –le respondió pausadamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No mientas Hyuga, una aura gris te rodea de pies a cabeza, incluso una persona que no pueda ver tu aura la siente, es una tristeza grande y que se extiende cada vez más –le explico, Hinata lo miro sorprendida y con más interrogantes en su cabeza.

-¿Usted… puede ver mi aura? –le pregunto dudosa.

-Puedo ver eso y mucho más Hyuga, puedo ver que amas a alguien, pero no quieres lastimarle, tambien veo que alguien cercano te hizo daño y es por lo que mayormente sufres, en estos momentos puedo leerte como un libro abierto a diferencia de haces unos pocos meses cuando fuiste de misión a Sunagakure –Hinata no se percato del momento en el que las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, se sentía perturbada porque todo lo que había dicho Gaara era cierto letra por letra.

-yo...no... Yo no... -pero su intento de negación fue frustrado por sus propios sollozos, se vio tentada a levantarse y correr pero le era imposible incluso pestañar teniendo la penetrante mirada de Gaara sobre ella.

-No tienes que sufrirlo sola Hyuga, si no te liberas de la carga que llevas cuando quieras desechársete de ella será muy tarde -y sin previo aviso la abrazó dándole permiso a que llorara todo lo que quisiera y así lo hizo, descargo todas sus penas sobre su camisa, su aroma era agradable y reconfortante tanto que la ayudo a tranquilizarse a tal punto en el que se quedo dormida entre sus brazos...

Entonces tuvo un sueño, no, mejor dicho un recuerdo disfrazado de sueño... En el estaban ella y Kiba riendo como locos siendo observados de manera extraña por las pocas personas que pasaban por el lugar en el que se encontraban, estaban en una parte del bosque no muy alejada del camino que llegaba hasta Konoha, no recordaba por que era exactamente que se reían pero había sido divertido, pero entonces esa extraña conversación surgió de repente.

-Hinata tu... ¿sigues amando a Naruto? -pregunto Kiba repentinamente, una extraña sensación se apodero de su cuerpo como si tuviera que estar alerta a lo que iba a pasar, pero a pesar de toda la inseguridad que tenia sentía que tenia que ser sincera con él después de todo era su mejor amigo.

-yo... No se, cre-creo que lo sigo amando- le respondió notablemente sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Incluso ahora que te rechazó? -Hinata se estremeció ante sus palabras.

-¿porque me dices esto Kiba? -pregunto seriamente, él sabia todo lo que ella había sufrido al recibir la noticia de la boca del mismo Naruto ¿a caso lo había olvidado?

-Hinata, yo... Quiero una oportunidad contigo -dijo él para sorpresa de Hinata y prosiguió -yo se que puedo hacerte feliz Hinata, se que puedo hacer que olvides a Naruto -poso su mano sobre una de las mejillas de ella.

-K-Kiba yo... -no sabia que decirle, todo fue tan repentino -yo agradezco tus sentimientos, pe-pero tu eres como mi hermano y... -pero fue interrumpida por el Inozuke.

-¡Yo no quiero ser tu hermano de mierda Hinata! -le grito provocando que ella se pegara a un árbol -solo respóndeme Hinata ¿me darás una oportunidad para demostrarte que soy mejor que ese idiota? - Hinata solo pudo bajar el rostro, evitar su mirada sin darle respuesta alguna -entiendo -y sin decir nada más empezó a caminar hacia la aldea.

-Yo creí que éramos amigos Kiba -susurro al momento en que una lagrima empezaba a deslícese por sus mejillas, el mencionado se detuvo pero no volteo a mirarla.

-En este mundo no existen los amigos Hinata, solo los enemigos y los camaradas -y sin decir más desapareció en una gris nube de humo.

Hinata miro a su alrededor y se detuvo en tres árboles, en cada uno había un nombre, el primer árbol tenia el nombre de Shino, el segundo tenia su nombre y el tercero el nombre de Kiba junto al de Akamaru, justo frente a esos tres árboles estaba el mas grande de ellos el cual habían bautizado Kurenai, como símbolo de su unión. Pero su unión se había roto, ahora Shino era parte del equipo AMBU de rastreo así que ya no tenía el tiempo suficiente para ellos, Kurenai se había convertido en madre y no podía encargarse de nadie más que de su hijo y Kiba... Kiba la había abandonado...

Se quedo en ese lugar asta tarde llorando y cuando regreso al día siguiente... _Los árboles no estaban._

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró sola, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas libremente, había llorado mientras dormía, entonces se percato de que ya estaba amaneciendo y a pesar de la pacifica atmosfera que la rodeaba no podía dejar de temblar al acordarse de Kiba, ese había sido el final de la amistad qué habían mantenido por tanto tiempo, le daba pánico pensar que moriría sin haber resuelto las cosas entre ellos, tenia que encontrarlo antes de que fuera tarde…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke estaba acostado sobre su cama reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido ya hace dos semanas cuando se había confesado a ella ¿lo había rechazado? No, no le había dado una respuesta solo se volteo y se fue, él quería algo definitivo, un si o un no, pero ¿de que servía estar esperando una respuesta de una persona que estaba al borde de la muerte? Era ridículo, y aun más ridículo fue haberse enamorado de ella después de una noche ¡Era lo más estúpido que le había pasado en la vida! Desde hace mucho tiempo se había prometido no volver a amar a nadie para no volver a sufrir pero entonces había roto su propia promesa por ella.

En esa sola noche que había tenido con ella la había conocido completamente y aun que estaban borrachos a más no poder, recordaba todo, cada roce, cada beso, cada gemido que salía de su boca le daba más y más energía para continuar, incluso recordó la pequeña conversación que tuvieron luego de terminar y antes de caer dormidos uno en los brazos del otro, fue la primera de muchas noches en la que no había tenido pesadillas relacionadas con la masacre de su clan o la muerte de Itachi, así fue como a la mañana siguiente llego a la conclusión de que la necesitaba para poder vivir tranquilo sin que los fantasmas de su pasado volvieran para atormentarlo.

Ahora ella se reusaba a la operación, había elegido la muerte sobre la vida y fue la primera vez que él -de todas las personas- quiso decirle la importancia de la vida ¿no era absurdo? Un ex asesino rango S ¿queriendo la vida de otra persona más que la suya propia? Absurdo ¿esto era a lo que llamaban amor? Masoquismo es lo que era, ganas de sufrir a costa de otra persona, pero él le mostraría a ella que él siempre ganaba y ella no iba ser la primera persona que lo vencería y menos en el juego de los sentimientos que, a pesar de ser nuevo en esta disciplina y no entenderla del todo las reglas, el ganaría.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Escondida tras un árbol Hinata –que sentía como si volvía atrás en el tiempo recordando como observaba a Naruto entrenar- veía como Kiba era rodeado por un pequeño grupo de chicas que reían a cada palabra que el decía y se insinuaban desvergonzadamente hacia él enseñándole el escote o rozando las manos en la entrepierna del Inuzuka indiscretamente hasta que Ino llego espantándolas a todas, si, Ino y Kiba habían estado saliendo desde ya seis meces y la verdad estaba feliz por ellos, Ino podía controlar a Kiba tanto o mas que Kurenai, a demás que lo complementaba como ninguna otra persona podía hacerlo.

-¿Hinata? -había pasado tiempo desde que había escuchado su voz llamarla que le daba ganas de llorar de alegría.

-Kiba ¿podemos hablar? –rápidamente el volteo a ver a Ino quien no había soltado la mano del chico perro desde ya hace un rato –como animándolo para que se acercara a ella, Ino solo pudo asentir y soltar la mano de Kiba para caminar hacia otro lugar dándoles privacidad.

-¿De que quieres hablar? –pregunto él cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el árbol sin mirarla.

-¿Dónde esta Akamaru? –pregunto tratando de alivianar un poco la atmosfera entre ellos, pero al parecer Kiba solo esperaba a que ella hablara.

-Deja de dar tantas vueltas y dime para que viniste –el tono que uso fue tan brusco que Hinata sintió su corazón doler.

-Quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo –le dijo mientras que su tono de voz bajaba un poco más a cada palabra que decía.

-¿Volver a ser amigos? No me jodas –su tono de voz fue uno fuerte, molesto. Empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Ino, a su parecer esto no era lo suficientemente importante como para gastar su tiempo con alguien con que ni siquiera quería estar.

-¡Por favor, Kiba! Yo... Yo quiero dejar todo bien antes... De irme –dijo a punto de llorar.

-¿Irte a donde? –Kiba se maldijo mentalmente, a pesar de que trato de ocultar su interés no contuvo su voz lo suficiente, dio una vuelta completa para mirarla y sabía que la preocupación estaba pintada en toda su cara, no pudo evitarlo.

-Tengo una misión… y lo más probable es que no vuelva –mintió, no quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba de otra ¿Cómo decirle que iba a morir? ¿Cómo decirle que lo había buscado para no sentir culpa a la hora de su muerte? Por que en cierta parte era cierto, ella no quería sentir que dejaba algo inconcluso o que dejaba algo mal, pero otra de las razones era que definitivamente quería recuperar su amistad, había sufrido mucho al no tener a Kiba a su lado cuidándola como siempre lo hacía y aun que fuera egoísta de su parte quería volver a sentir esa sensación.

-¿Qué clase de misión dura tanto tiempo? –pregunto el Inuzuka alzando una ceja, el sabía como diferenciar la verdad de la mentira a través de ella aun que no hiciera ningún gesto facial, para las personas que la conocían bien ella era como un libro abierto –Hinata, si no me dices la verdad… no volveremos a ser amigos –le dijo en tono serio aun que pensaba que eso fue un poco infantil, pero si quería que ella le dijera la verdad tendría que jugar sucio, y por la forma en el que el cuerpo de ella tembló supo que había conseguido su cometido.

-Yo… -por su parte Hinata solo suspiro ¿tendría que contarle? Y sabía que la respuesta que buscaba era un si definitivo, respiro hondo y como pudo lo dijo – yo voy a m… -pero no pudo terminar ya que algo se lo había impedido, sintió una mano en un lado de su cadera y ya Kiba no estaba.

Kiba frunció el seño cada vez más frustrado y enojado por lo que había acabado de pasar, justamente cuando ella le iba a decir le la verdad el Uchiha apareció tras de ella con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro colocando una mano en la cadera de ella, desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Tal y como había llegado. Kiba estaba listo para empezar a olfatear a el Uchiha donde quiera que estuviera pero…

-Kiba, creí haber dejado a Hinata en tus manos- el Inuzuka miro hacia donde estaba la persona que lo llamaba y vio a un AMBU, sabia muy bien que era Shino, la misma pose de siempre, la misma personalidad retorica, la misma voz y aun que ya no pudiera percibir su olor sabía que era el –tenemos que hablar –pensó que estaba en problemas, pero después se dio cuenta de que era algo mucho peor por el tono de voz serio de Shino, más serio de lo normal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Estaba en el infierno?

¿En el paraíso?

¿En el purgatorio?

No sabia, no quería abrir los ojos, temía encontrarse con las candentes llamas del infierno –por que estaba segura que era al lugar al que iría –pero igual que la otra vez le hizo caso a la razón, al hacerlo no esperaba encontrar unos profundos ojos negros frente a ella, jadeo al darse cuenta de que era Sasuke y de que estaba en su habitación nuevamente con la simple diferencia de que ahora se encontraba casi pegada a la pared que estaba a su espalda y con él frente a ella.

-Tu y yo vamos a hablar, y me vas a escuchar sin replicar –le dijo el lenta y amenazadoramente provocando un escalofrió en ella, asintió con un poco de pánico que trataba no mostrar. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por unos minutos hasta que el Uchiha sorpresivamente salto hacia sus labios besándola de forma desenfrenada, ella aun con la sorpresa encima no pudo evitar devolverle el beso, él le agarro la nunca para impedir que se desapartara de el mientras que ella tenia ambas manos colocadas sobre el pecho del chico pero no ejercía fuerza alguna, la falta de aire los hizo separarse después de casi un minuto.

-¿No… no se suponía… que íbamos a hablar? –pregunto ella entre jadeos, sus cuerpos seguían muy juntos.

-¿No hemos hablado lo suficiente? –dijo el con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, pero luego supo que no había sido buena idea al sentir la presión que ella hacia en sus manos para apartarlo, torno su rostro lo mas serio que pudo y la miro para luego decirle –No vas a morir por querer ser egoísta, no me importa que tenga que convencer a Yamanaka para que use su transferencia de cuerpo en ti o a Nara para que use su control de sombras, no dejare que mueras –y la volvió a besar pero esta vez lenta y apasionadamente, coloco una mano sobre la mejilla de ella mientras que su otra mano abrazaba su cadera.

La Hyuga nunca había sentido un beso así de su parte –sin contar que el era el único que la había besado- era tan lleno de sentimientos, casto e inocente que era irreal, un ardor extraño inundo su estomago y tomo la decisión que podía ser la más importante de su vida… iba a estar con el por lo que le quedaba de existencia.

-¿Aun quieres morir? –le pregunto el con voz ronca después de romper el beso, abrazándola, oliendo su aroma, disfrutando cada momento en el que podía estar así con ella.

-N-no… no–susurro ella, ya no quería morir, nunca fue su verdadera intención, solo había aceptado su destino tal cual como había sido escrito para ella, ahora sabia que eso había sido un error.

-Bien, entonces tenemos que celebrar –dijo el coquetamente mientras empezaba a besarle y morderle el cuello, aplicando poca fuerza le tomo las piernas obligándola a que las envolviera alrededor de su cadera, había ganado, ahora reclamaría su premio el que sin duda –según él- obtendría y le quedo más que claro al escucharla gemir.

-¡E-eres increíble! –le grito ella con reproche abrazándose a él con fuerza, podía jurar que si no hubiera una pared detrás de ella hubiera caído hacia tras por la sorpresa que él le había causado.

-Ya lo se –y su voz salió tan arrogante que a ella le gustaba, un mareo empezó a invadirla, no sabia si era por la excitación o por su absurdo miedo a los truenos –los cuales empezaban a escucharse a causa de la tormenta que había amenazado a Konoha desde antes de amanecer –pero supo inmediatamente que algo andaba mal al sentir su cuerpo temblar y su corazón doler.

-Sasuke –lo llamo, pero el seguía besando su cuello con hambre -¡Sasuke! –le llamo un poco más alarmada pero el solo lanzo un gruñido, su respiración empezaba a fallarle, mientras más trataba de respirar mas rápido se entrecortaba involuntariamente, los nervios junto al dolor no era una buena mezcla, su corazón le dolía cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en dejar una de las tantas marcas que la proclamarían como suya, la escucho decir su nombre otra vez, odiaba que fuera tan insistente y terca en los momentos menos oportunos y se lo quería dejar saber con el gruñido que le lanzó, pero algo parecía estar mal, repentinamente ella empezó a apretarle el cuello con sus brazos y su cadera con sus piernas, sentía como temblaba en sus brazos y algo le decía que no era de excitación, sentía como la respiración de ella se volvía cada vez más extraña hasta que casi no pudo sentirla y para ese entonces su cuerpo se volvió más pesado, flojo el agarre que mantenía en él, la cabeza de ella calló al costado izquierdo de su cuello y sintió como una gota de agua empezó a resbalar por su hombro izquierdo y sabía que no era sudor.

Su corazón se calentó –como esas beses en las que una persona se asusta de sobremanera –su excitación bajo de una forma casi imposible dándole paso al pánico, con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba la acostó en la cama y vio que el color de su piel era extremadamente pálido, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos pero aun se movían lo cual le indicaba que todavía estaba viva, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo, se maldijo una y mil veces por no haberle hecho caso cuando ella le hablaba solo por querer calmar su excitación. La tomo en brazos como lo hacían los novios a sus novias después de la noche de bodas y antes de la luna de miel, solo que esta situación no era una de esas típicas "noches perfectas", al contrario, era una de las peores noches de su vida donde uno de sus seres amados estaba al borde de la muerte, toda su vida había sido igual, llena de muertes y decepciones pero esta vez retaría a la muerte y no permitiría que se la llevara, el ganaría por ella, por ellos y por lo que llegarían a ser.

Salió de la habitación por la ventana, era más rápido, empezó a correr por encima de los tejados de las casas abandonadas del compuesto Uchiha, las gotas de agua caían furiosamente sobre ellos pero en lo único que el pensaba era en salvarla, luego se encargaría de un resfriado común. Iba en dirección al Hospital General de Konoha con esperanza de encontrar casualmente a Tsunade resolviendo alguna enfermedad de poca importancia, pero sus esperanzas cayeron al verse atendido por una enfermera que solicitaba con urgencia a la doctora Sakura para atender a la chica moribunda en sus brazos, y como había llegado se había ido, la desesperación lo llevo a encaminarse a la torre Hokague donde seguramente –y esperaba no equivocarse –se encontraba Tsunade.

Cuando llegó lo que vio lo sorprendió; Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru junto a Temari, Naruto junto a una chica rubia con una niña en brazos con un molesto parecido al rubio, Neji y otra Hyuga más estaban fuera de la oficina de la Hokage ¡Maldición! Incluso pudo ver las cabezas de higüero de Lee y Gai, ¡junto a la despeinada cabeza de Kakashi! Nunca creyó que la sala de espera –como lo había llamado estúpidamente Naruto alguna vez por las veces que se reunían los nueve novatos para recibir alguna noticia seria de parte de la Hokage –fuera tan grande como para abocarlos a todos ellos. Shizune se mantenía atrincherada frente a la puerta de la Hokage impidiéndole el paso a la Hyuga que acompañaba a Neji y al parecer a Naruto tambien, este se mantenían –o lo mantenían –sentado, se cubría la cara con ambas manos y su respiración era pesada, comprendió que él, al igual que todos los demás ya estaban al tanto de la situación.

Todos lo miraban desde que había entrado por el umbral, algunos molestos, otros ocupados y unos pocos lo miraban sin expresión en el rostro, pero no le importo, se acerco a Shizune quien le dio el paso a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, al abrirla encontró a la rubia ahí, sentada y con una botella de Sake en su mano diestra, lo miraba con dureza, pero no como el que lo estuviera juzgando, era una mirada de las que él mismo poseía, esas miradas que usaba para ocultar el dolor. Ella lo miro por un momento indefinido y mal empleado pensaba él.

-Aun estamos a tiempo –Le dijo como quisiera asegurarle de que la salvaría –espero que tengas entendido que no puedes quedarte aquí mientras la opero –iba a objetar, pero la mano morena que se poso en su hombro se lo impidió, miro hacia atrás para ver a Naruto dándole una mirada que le pedía fuerza y valor, respiro hondo y la colocó sobre el escritorio para luego salir de la oficina y darle paso a Shizune para que serrara la puerta, no antes sin darle una ultima mirada.

-¡Maldito! –todos voltearon a ver a la Hyuga menor quien había gritado, sus ojos empañados de lagrimas y su rostro sonrojado, supuso que era algún familiar de Hinata ya que tenían un gran parecido -¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? ! –a pasos rápidos y sonoros se acercó a el dispuesta a golpearlo pero fue detenida por Neji quien la agarraba por la muñeca.

-Yo no le hice nada –le respondió mirándola, Hanabi era mucho más pequeña que él así que tuvo que inclinar su rostro para verla, pero luego aparto la vista de ella para dirigirla a Neji –Es algo que ustedes y el tiempo causaron –El Hyuga mayor aparto a mirada sintiendo como la culpa empezaba a embarcarlo.

Todo quedo en silencio nuevamente, la tensión se acumulaba, la atmosfera era tan densa que dificultaba la respiración de algunos, otros, como Naruto se mantenían con las cabezas bajas, rezando por el bien de la Hyuga y a pesar de que él tambien quisiera hacer lo mismo no podía, no tanto por su orgullo, sino por que él era una de esas personas que no creía en Dios, el solo creía en lo que podía ver, pero estaba desesperado y sabia que los demás podían ver su desesperación, y con voz baja y cansada dijo "Sálvala, por favor" en un susurro inaudible para los demás excepto cierto rubio que lo miro un poco sorprendido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de toda una hora esperando a que la operación terminara por fin Tsunade y Shizune salieron de la oficina, el rostro de la pelinegra se estaba notoriamente cansado, todos miraron a Tsunade, el rostro de esta estaba serio y sudado mientras le mantenía la mirada a Sasuke sabiendo que él estaba en búsqueda de buenas noticias, desvió la mirada del Uchiha para mirar a Neji.

-Neji, necesito que firmes algunos papeles para transportar a Hinata a una habitación en el hospital –el Hyuga solo asintió.

-¿Por qué él? ¡Si todo esto es su culpa! –gruño el Uchiha entre dientes con el seño fruncido, la mitad de los presentes aguantaron el aliento, Neji, quien ya se había cansado de escuchar al Uchiha se preparaba para replicar pero la voz de la Hokage tomo la delantera.

-No es hora de buscar culpables, Uchiha –la mirada de Tsunade era dura, diciéndole con los ojos que se callara o pagara las consecuencias, la rubia ladeo su cabeza hacia su oficina donde aun se encontraba Hinata inerte sobre el escritorio y luego volvió a ver al Hyuga el cual entendió el mensaje y salió con dirección al hospital –Naruto, lleva a Hinata al hospital, sus compañeros de equipos pueden acompañarla, los demás pueden retirarse, menos tu, Uchiha –el ultimo la miró con desespero, el no tenia intenciones de hablar con ella, quería ser la primera persona a la que Hinata viera para regañarla, besarla y volver a regañarla. Todos salieron de la sala mientras que el silencio crecía entre Tsunade y Sasuke hasta que estuvieron completamente solos.

-Si no va a decir nada me voy –dijo él luego de varios minutos mirándose uno al otro, se dirigió a la salida más cercana; una ventana.

-La operación ha sido exitosa, su corazón esta mejor que antes y ya no existe ningún riesgo a que su estado se deteriore –Sasuke suspiro, pero de felicidad, Tsunade lo sabia aun que el no quisiera darle la cara –pero hay una mala noticia Sasuke –esta vez el pelinegro volteo a verla casi con enojo.

-¿De que habla? -preguntó entre dientes.

-Al parecer se a auto sumido en un coma profundo Sasuke –el Uchiha la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A Yamanaka que la despierte –y fue una orden, fue clara, su tono de voz lo delataba y empezaba a irritar a la rubia.

-Es algo imposible, el invadir su mente estando así le causaría serios problemas Sasuke, perdería todos sus recuerdos, desde su nombre hasta el suceso más reciente –el Uchiha apretó los puños haciéndose daño el mismo –Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar, ser pacientes hasta que, quizás, despierte –y dicho esto Sasuke suspiro.

Todo se volvió silencio nuevamente, puro y doloroso.

-Sasuke, tienes que saber de que no hay un tiempo definido para que despierte, puede ser en horas, mañana, el viernes, dos, tres, cuatro meces o años, incluso puede morir sin salir del coma –Sasuke se negaba a bajar el rostro, no sucumbiría ante el dolor nuevamente, solo se volvió a la ventana y se fue, dejando a Tsunade sola –Tks, este chico va a matarme un día de estos, estoy segura –se dijo la rubia a sí misma mientras era invadida por una fuerte migraña.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al llegar a su departamento Sasuke estaba desorientado, odiaba sentirse de esa forma, era como estar perdido en un lugar que ya conocía, empezaba a odiar su departamento.

Camino por todo el pasillo hasta dar con su habitación y al abrir la puerta un olor a lavanda lo invadió instantáneamente, el olor de Hinata se había quedado en su habitación, trato de evitar pensar en ella y en lo irritado y preocupado que estaba, pero le era imposible, y más al arrojarse a la cama, el olor a lavanda se intensifico, no lo soportaba, era torturador quedarse ahí. Tomo las dos almohadas y busco una sabana, iría a dormir al sofá.

Antes de dormirse pensó en ella por ultima vez ¿Qué pasaría si no despertaba? ¿Y si lo hace pero no quiere estar con el? Tenia que estar listo para cualquier cosa que sucediera, por que el no podría soportar el dolor de perder a alguien nuevamente…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en un lugar totalmente blanco, tanto que le molestaba, una luz del mismo tomo apuntaba directamente a sus ojos, le tomo un poco poder acostumbrarse a tanta claridad, su cuerpo estaba un poco entumecido, ya sea por el tiempo en el que llevaba en la misma posición o por posibles anestesias o drogas en su organismo. El olor a fármacos invadió su olfato, era tan fuerte que llegaba a ser desagradable, no necesitaba que le dijeran que estaba en un hospital, ya lo sabía, los constantes pitidos del electrocardiograma estaban haciendo que su cabeza palpitara, siempre había considerado ese sonido irritable, noto que en su brazo izquierdo había una aguja, la cual pertenecía al suero que colgaba a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba, miró a su alrededor, ella estaba sola y la habitación solo tenia lo que se esperaba de una habitación de hospital, a excepción de unos que otros floreros con rosas o tulipanes marchitados, era realmente triste sentirse olvidada. Unas inmensas nauseas invadió su estomago, instantáneamente supo que era a causa del suero y sin esperar a la asistencia de alguna enfermera se lo quito, con cuidado, como Tsunade le había enseñado, como pudo se sentó y quito todos los cables del electrocardiograma, inmediatamente el pitido del aparato se alargo, sin pausas y la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente por Tsunade seguida por un grupo de enfermeras, la rubia se sorprendió al ver lo que había causado el pitido no era lo que se esperaba.

-¿Estas…? –solo pudo asentir, la rubia suspiro y se acercó a su cama y puso su mano en su mejilla, las demás enfermeras fueron retirándose poco a poco, hablando del susto que habían tenido y sobre lo molesto que alguien estaría si algo le pasaba –Pareces estar bien… nos has tenido muy preocupados últimamente, estábamos perdiendo las esperanzas –le sonrió tiernamente acariciándole la cabeza.

-Yo… -pero no continuó, su boca estaba seca y su garganta dolía un poco, lo más probable por la falta de agua. Tsunade se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente busco un poco de agua en un baso de cristal el cual bebió con desespero hasta que su sed disminuyo –Gracias –respondió con voz débil.

-No te esfuerces mucho, acabas de despertar Hinata –le dijo sentándose a su lado y colocando un termómetro bajo su brazo revisando su temperatura –te haremos unos chequeos reglamentarios y luego de unos días te daremos de alta, tu familia estará feliz de saber que despertaste –le beso la frente, se sintió extremadamente raro que hiciera eso.

-Si - Hinata miro por la ventana y pudo notar el cielo nublado y los copo de nieve caer sobre la ventana de cristal y derretirse en ella, frunció el seño ¿estaba nevando? -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntó.

-Un año, nueve meces y dos semanas… -le respondió luego de tomar la tabla con sus papeles que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa pegada a la pared –el próximo mes será tu cumpleaños numero veintiuno –le respondió con media sonrisa, tratando de hacerla sentir bien

-Tsunade-sama –la rubia volteo -¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –preguntó, a Tsunade no le impresionó mucho que preguntara por él, sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos, o algo así.

-El esta de misión, regresara en un par de semanas, para ese entonces ya estarás en casa as… -fue interrumpida.

-Tsunade-Sama ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?-…

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entro a la mansión con el persistente deseo de darse un baño, la misión había sido larga, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de hospedarse en una posada decente, tuvieron que acampar cuatro días cada semana, aun que no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, solo que al volver a tener las comodidades de Konoha lo había sacado de forma a pesar de que entrenaba todos los días.

Subió las escaleras y fue directamente al baño, sin entrar a la habitación, sin buscar ropa o alguna toalla con la cual cubrirse al final, después de todo su bata de baño estaba colgada en el barandal. Se quito todo de encima, desde sus porta armas hasta la ropa interior y abrió la ducha metiéndose instantáneamente en esta, pasó las manos por sus cabellos y la suciedad empezó a deslizarse por su cuerpo, no le importo mucho y bajo las manos dejando que el agua fluyera libremente, y así se quedo por un tiempo indefinido hasta que escucho el sonido de múltiples platos romperse, entonces sus sentidos se activaron automáticamente y sintió un chacra conocido, pero no pudo identificar de quien era, dejo de prestarle atención a ese detalle, se puso la bata de baño negra y tomo una kunai en mano dispuesto a salir y enfrentar a quien se osara a irrumpir en su casa.

Con mucho sigilo bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al lugar de donde había salido el ruido; la cocina, las luces estaban encendidas, eso lo extrañó, pero no bajo la guardia, miró hacia el piso siguiendo con su mirada a la sombra delgada del invasor, de un rápido movimiento se arrojo sobre el intruso, quien quedo de espaldas a él, lo que le facilito el colocarle la kunai en el cuello.

-Tienes tres segundos para decirme quien eres y que haces aquí… -pero un olor inconfundible lleno sus fosas nasales, soltó la kunai, tal vez por la sorpresa, podía ser que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada –Hinata –susurró y le dio la vuelta lentamente, y efectivamente, era ella, la misma chica que llevaba casi yos años en estado de coma y que estaba frente a él.

-S-sa-Sasuke –tartamudeo ella claramente sorprendida, se miraron a los ojos y así permanecieron hasta que él lentamente le agarro el rostro.

-Debo estar soñando contigo de nuevo –susurro el pelinegro pellizcando sus mejillas suavemente, ella se sonrojó visiblemente, pareció pensar algo mucho, pero luego, poniéndose de puntillas le dio un suave beso, algo instantáneo pero explosivo.

-¿F-fue lo suf-suficientemente real para ti? –la voz se le fue achicando a causa de la vergüenza.

-No –negó él –necesito más pruebas para creerte – y sin decir más volvió a besarla tomándola desapercibida, agarrándola por ambas muslos la obligo a envolver sus piernas en su cadera sin parar de besarla y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuidando no dejarla caer, llegaron a la habitación principal en tiempo record y la arrojo a la cama con fuerza para luego el posarse en cima de ella, la siguió besando, pero ella bajo de él hacia presión para desapartarlo ¿sería que? No, no podía estar pasando de nuevo, se suponía que ya estaba sana.

-¿Te sientes mal? –le pregunto desapartándose un poco de ella, la vio negar y con la mirada le preguntó que era lo que le pasaba.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta –él no respondió y ella supo que le daba oportunidad para continuar –lo que dijiste esa noche ¿era cierto? -.

-¿Cuál noche? –preguntó él intentando entender.

-Ya sabes… esa noche cuando dijiste… -murmuró algo que no logro escuchar, suspiró y volvió a decirlo-… Ya sabes… tu dijiste… creo que te amo.. ¿era cierto? -.

-¿A caso lo dudas? ¡claro que era cierto, tonta! –le respondió con un poco de enojo.

-¿Por qué? -.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche que estuvimos juntos por primera vez? –ella negó suavemente, como pudo.

**Flash Back**

-Hyuga –no fue difícil reconocerla, su pelo estaba mojado por la lluvia, no tenia su sudadera puesta y se encontraba descalza, pero no era irreconocible, aun así le extrañaba verla ahí, sentaba en una esquina de las más oscuras y peligrosas de Konoha, con una botella de sake en la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda estaba en su nuca, con las piernas arqueadas y la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, era una imagen patética e impropia de un Hyuga, algo lo llevo a pensar ¿Qué haría Naruto? Pero se regaño inmediatamente, ese idiota solo empeoraría las cosas –Hyuga –volvió a llamarla, pero ella no respondía a pesar de estar consiente de todo.

La tomo en sus brazos luego de pensarlo seriamente, ella no forcejeó ni se movió, solo permanecía quieta sin soltar la botella, hasta que esta estuvo completamente vacía. La llevo a su mansión y la dejo acostaba en el mueble, se fue y volvió sin camisa, con unas toallas y algunas ropas viejas para ella. Entendió rápidamente el mensaje e intentando ponerse de píe, pero al parecer estaba tan borracha que no pudo evitar tropezar, siendo atrapada por Sasuke que le evito caer completamente al piso y le evito el duro golpe, prácticamente el la abrazaba a su pecho y ella respiraba sobre este, provocando una extraña sensación placentera en Sasuke. La volvió a tomar en brazos y la llevo al baño de su habitación, el único disponible, este ya estaba preparado con agua tibia y las esponjas y jabones estaban sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la bañera. Sin importarle que él estuviera ahí empezó a desvestirse, él solo salió y la dejo terminar, sin ninguna prisa se acostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo y pensando absolutamente nada, no sabía con certeza el tiempo que había pasado, pero al mirar hacia la puerta del baño y la vio recargada en el marco de la puerta envuelta con la toalla que, sorprendentemente opuesto a su tamaño le quedaba algo pequeña a pesar de que ella misma era de baja estatura.

-Necesito ropa interior –hablo ella luego de acercarse a la cama quedando junto a él.

-No creo tener un sostén disponible –respondió él con sarcasmo serrando los ojos, ella no dijo nada más, pero él pudo sentir como un peso extra se agregaba a la cama, al abrir los ojos la cara de ella estaba frente a él, noto que ella estaba sobré él sin llegar a juntar sus cuerpos, la gran mayoría de su pelo caía por el lado derecho de su cara y casi le tapaba un ojo mientras que unos que otros mechones se colaban por el lado izquierdo de su cara. Desde donde estaba podía ver la parte superior de sus pechos y la división entre estos, tentador, pero él tenia mucho control de sí mismo y siempre se había abstenido de caer en tentaciones como esas.

-Uchiha ¿no te sientes solo estando aquí en esta mansión… sin compañía? –le preguntaba mientras que acariciaba desde su brazo hasta su pecho delineándolo, siguió bajando y deteniéndose justamente donde comenzaban sus pantalones. Con la lengua volvió a recorrer el mismo camino que con su dedo solo que de manera opuesta, comenzando desde el estomago hasta el cuello, donde se dedico a besar y morder esta parte, sentándose sobre él y facilitando la tarea.

-Hyuga, estas muy borracha –pero sin embargo él no hacia nada para detenerla, solo miraba de reojo la cabeza azulada de la chica quien al escuchar sus palabras paro su labor.

-¡Claro que estoy borracha! –rio ella, sus manos bajaron a su pantalón bajando lentamente el zíper –Si no lo estuviera no estuviera haciendo esto –y lista para desabotonar sus pantalones lo intento, pero el sostuvo las manos, ella lo miro expectante y algo sorprendida.

-Hyuga, detente –se sentó provocando que ella quedara sentada sobre sus piernas con la toalla a medio caer.

-Entonces es cierto, eres homosexual –afirmó frunciendo el seño.

-¡¿Quién rayos te dijo eso? –ahora era su turno de fruncir el seño, por su parte Hinata trataba de él, pero le era imposible ya que él las apretaba.

-Una mitad de la aldea lo dice, la otra mitad dice que eres asexual –respondió inmediatamente como si de algo común se tratase –los hombres dicen que siempre que les pasas por el lado los tocas y los haces sentir incómodos –agrego.

-Esos idiotas –gruño, la miro atentamente, ella tambien lo miraba y así se mantuvieron hasta que ella se inclino y lo besó.

-Tu eres alguien interesante, Sasuke Uchiha… tu me gustas… -le decía entre susurros, al parecer ella estaba lo suficientemente borracha como par olvidar de lo que hablaron minutos antes –yo nunca te dejare solo –y paso su lengua por el ovulo de la oreja derecha de Sasuke, el Uchiha dio la vuelta a la situación quedando él encima de ella.

-Solo espero que no te arrepientas luego Hyuga, por que no te voy a dejar escapar –ella se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza para luego atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo nuevamente.

La noche era joven y ellos tambien, aun que ambos sabían es que se iban a cansar mucho, bueno, a ella se le olvidaría en cuestión de segundos.

**Fin flash back**

-Entonces te gusto… por que soy una zorra… cuando estoy borracha –entrecerró los ojos y frunció el seño, espero la respuesta de él, pero al no decir nada lo empujo a un lado, antes de poder ponerse de pie el brazo de Sasuke atrapo su cintura.

-Eres muy impulsiva incluso estando sobria, no dejaste que te contestara –se burlo, ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Responde entonces –gruño.

-En cierta parte me agrado tu aptitud esa noche, pero cuando me dijiste que te gustaba y que era interesante, te mire diferente, por que viste más allá de mi apariencia y pocas chicas han hecho eso –empecho a besar su cuello, pero sin dejar ninguna marca en este, eran besos castos y rápidos, apartaba el pelo de su camino y lo situaba gentilmente sobre sus hombros –además, dijiste que nunca me dejarías solo, tienes que cumplir tu palabra –y con una mano le tomo el rostro, besándola suavemente, después de varios minutos paso la mano por su hombro izquierdo bajando el tirante de la blusa que tanto lo había estado torturando todo ese tiempo dejando casi al descubierto su pecho izquierdo, de no ser por su sostén hubiera podido ver un poco más de piel y entonces no se ubiera podido controlar.

Después de que ella se acostara nuevamente en la cama volvieron a estar en la posición de antes, el encima de ella acorralándola totalmente, con una de sus manos mantenía sus flequillos hacia atrás mientas que con la otra se sostenía para no caer completamente encima de ella, la temperatura empezaba a subir y él decidió que la mejor forma de evitarlo era desasiéndose de la molesta ropa que ambos cargaban.

-Hinata ¿A que hora cenamos? –Ambos casi saltaron de la impresión, miraron hacia la única ventana, en esta Shikamaru se mantenía sentado, Sasuke lo maldijo mentalmente por llegar en el momento menos precisos, pero tambien se maldijo él mismo por no haber sentido su presencia antes.

-Se me olvido decirte… -miró a la Hyuga, este le sonrió nerviosamente y cerró los ojos –que Shikamaru estará a cargo de mi durante un mes –se mordió la lengua para evitar sonrojarse.

-Puedes irte, yo me encargo de ella –y eso sonó tan sugerente que Hinata casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-No puedo, es oficialmente una misión de un mes –

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta?-

-Como tres semanas –se quejó en voz baja –Hinata, la cena… -Sasuke le dirigió una mirada matadora ¿Cómo se atrevía a -según él- ordenarle eso? Y peor aun ¿como se atrevía Hinata a prepararle la cena a Shikamaru cuando él mismo no había probado nada cocinado por ella?

-Sasuke, ¿tienes hambre? –le preguntó.

-No-…

-Yo quiero onigiri –dijo el flojo mientras caminaba tras Hinata, el estomago de Sasuke gruñó y luego de mucho pensarlo Sasuke bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el comedor quedando justamente al frente de Shikamaru quien sentía como la mirada gélida del Uchiha se concentró en él -Problemático –susurró y espero a que la Hyuga volviera con su comida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entro a la mansión, después de una agotadora misión de rango S lo único que quería hacer era recostarse en su cómoda a descansar un poco, luego de eso se daría un baño y pasaría el resto de la noche con Hinata, pero al parecer sus planes habían sido frustrado incluso mucho antes de que llegara, en su casa, en su hogar se encontraban todos sus ex compañeros de la academia y personas que no conocía, no podía decir que el lugar estaba repleto, pero ciertamente le molestaba que todas estas personas estuvieran en su casa y el no saber por que, a demás no le gustaba estar entre tantas personas.

Camino hasta la ante sala, donde se encontraban Naruto y Shikamaru, el primero estaba sentado en el piso acompañados de unos niños y su segunda hija, una pelirroja de ojos azules, el color de su pelo le era extraño a la mayoría de personas que la miraban junto a sus padres rubios y la consideraban un engaño, pero eran cosas de la genética. El Nara se mantenía sentado en el mueble mirando hacia el techo y con una lata de cerveza en la mano, al pararse unto a él, el Nara guió sus ojos hacia él sin mover un centímetro la cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? –pregunto sin nada de tacto, realmente estaba molesto.

-Hombre, que problemático eres –dijo, recibió una mirada aun más molesta de Sasuke, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente –vienen a ver a mi ahijada –respondió.

-¿Y porque cojones tienen que venir a verla aquí? –y de verdad no entendía.

-Ve a tu habitación y míralo por ti mismo –y sin perder tiempo fue hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo al escuchar nuevamente a Shikamaru –Viejo… felicidades –levanto la lata de cerveza hacia él.

Con confusión pintada en todo el rostro él Uchiha subió las escaleras corriendo, todas las personas con las que se cruzaba lo felicitaban, una idea paso por su mente, pero no quería confírmalo y deseaba que fuera mentira, pero al ponerse en frente a la puerta confirmo, con pesar, sus pensamientos.

-Pero miren quien llego, el nuevo papi de Konoha –fue lo que dijo Temari con una sonrisa burlona al verlo parado en la puerta. La rubia mantenía a su hijo, el pequeño Sora Nara cargado en sus brazos y, sorprendentemente, se encontraba dormido –chicas, es mejor que dejemos a la nueva familia solos –algunas de las presentes se quejaron, pero hicieron lo que la rubia gruñona había dicho.

Se acerco a su cama, donde Hinata se mantenía medio sentada, sonriéndole y luego mirando hacia el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, a su hija, rayos, Shikamaru le había arruinado la sorpresa. La verdad es que, desde el principio cuando supieron lo del embarazo de Hinata ambos decidieron que su primer hijo seria una sorpresa, nadie, a parte de Tsunade y Sakura, sabían el sexo del bebé.

Sakura, quien había decidido por si sola recibir ayuda psicológica y emocional, le habían dado de alta cinco meces antes del embarazo de la Hyuga –Ahora Uchiha –y a pesar de que se negó rotundamente a que ella fuera la encargada del embarazo de Hinata esta dijo que si, no solo por que era una de las pocas doctoras disponible, sino por que le había dado otra oportunidad.

-Sasuke Uchiha, te presento a la pequeña Yuko Uchiha –miró a la niña aun sin creer que la tenia en frente –Nacio hace dos días, 18 de abril - había soñado con un momento similar, la diferencia era que el estaría en la sala de parto viéndola nacer.

-Me siento un mal padre… y ni siquiera he empezado a serlo –fue lo único que dijo que salió de su boca después de unos minutos silenciosos observando a la bebé –sabía que no debía de aceptar esa misión –se lamentaba.

-No digas tonterías, eres un buen padre –lo regaño –uno no es padre solo por que si Sasuke, padre es el que cuida y cría, y tu la cuidaste incluso antes de nacer, eres un buen padre –el Uchiha la miro y luego miro a la bebé nuevamente, sonriendo, no podía despegar de la pequeña pelinegra.

-Tienes razón, gracias –le susurro.

-A demás quien tiene que estar depresiva soy yo… -su voz se rompió, Sasuke volteo a verla confundido –Tengo más de tres noches que no duermo… y tengo sueño –su labio inferior empezó a temblar y sus ojos se mantenían cristalizados.

-Deja que me de un baño y luego me encargo de ella –le beso la frente.

Dos horas después ambos estaban en la cama mientras Yuko se mantenía dormida dentro de su moises, era tan sorprendente que pudiera conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente, había sacado eso de Hinata sin duda.

-Sasuke…-

-Ummm…-

-Te amo –susurro ella, el Uchiha abrió los ojos para descubrir que ella se mantenía dormida, estaba hablando con él en sueños.

-Yo… tambien te amo – le respondió, ella se acorruco con su pecho y él instantáneamente quiso molestarla –Hinata, tengamos otro hijo –lo ultimo que supo es que estaba en el suelo con un terrible dolor de espalda.

Sabía que las cosas no serian fáciles de ahora en adelante, pero él estaba seguro de que los tres podrían salir adelante, el las protegería aun que eso le costara su propia vida…

Se había vuelto un hombre cursi, pero la verdad era la verdad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Wiiii termine! Por fin! Después de un año pero lo termine! Admito que el final fue algo predecible, pero espero que les haya gustado, yo iba a matar a Hinata, pero no lo hice… la quiero mucho como para eso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia… por fin le puse el punto final…**

**Chao**


End file.
